


Dief’s Donuts (Fanart)

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 08:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16783528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Dief opens a bakary and this is his sign





	Dief’s Donuts (Fanart)

[](http://s237.photobucket.com/user/love_JackIanto/media/A6543AAA-5EEA-461A-9931-EC5FC1F2AABC_zpsqqdhy40r.jpg.html)

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted an excuse to use the neon brush and I thought Dief having a bakery would be cute


End file.
